


Early Retirement

by Florafionpetals



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Based on a headcanon where Orton had a lookalike son, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Old Age, Retirement, Sickness, The Dr Zone Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: Takes place before The Dr Zone Files episode. Orton Mahlson is getting old and he’s getting sick. But he can’t afford to keep working - So before he retires, he gets a little backup...





	Early Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing old Orton for the first time in Missing Milo honestly made me jump at first - Especially when he looked so young still in The Dr Zone Files Movie in the episode of the same title xD

_**Positive**_.

That one word was fixed on the sixty-four year old man's mind as he stared endlessly at the medical results slip the solemn-looking nurse had just handed him over. No matter how many times Orton tried to see it as just a one off, the word is already written in bold and the results of his medical exam had surpassed normal, meaning his body is indeed riddled with illness.

"I'm sorry, Mr Mahlson." Said the nurse sadly. "I know it can be hard, but on the bright side it's not that fatal." She explained gently in hoping to assure the patient. "The doctor's seen some patients of your age and they grew out of the sickness - With your healthy lifestyle you should be fine,"

The words made Orton roll his eyes with a sigh. "Oh, of all people it has to be the old ones that get it," He looked down and fiddled with a part of his hospital gown in his fingers. The spark in his eyes grew distant. "It's hard to believe. With all this Dr Zone franchises going on I always felt so young,"

He wistfully spoke. "And I hardly even realize it that often whenever I gain a grey strand or two," He plucked out a strand of silver from the greying auburn hair on his head. "Ah stardom is a mystery. And I actually thought I'd be one of those stars who are super conscious over this.. This kind of thing,"

The nurse tilted her head. "You're not that old, Mr Mahlson." She felt bad for lying when Orton gave her a look. "Okay maybe you are. But still it's okay to feel young! Don't let anything stop you," She looked at her clipboard and gave him a kindly smile. "I'll leave you to change and you can give your family a call to pick you up. I'm right outside of you need me - Okay?"

She disappeared down the corridors outside leaving Orton to sigh and sink back into quiet stress from his diagnosis...

 

* * *

 

The wait for the service to take him home didn't go a boring for Orton had been deep in thought, thinking about the sickness and his career. He's getting old. And also, if he is riddled with an illness like this, it simply cannot do for him as an actor.

He winced in thinking.

Some actors have died in the midst of unfinished stardom business and left behind so many appalled fans. Orton's Dr Zone franchise is known for its huge Zonian community - What would become of them if they find out that their favourite show is ending?

Orton sighed. He can't keep acting, let his illness take him before the show ends. If anything, he may have to retire in advance, finish the franchise with a concluding episode. A movie! Yes that's it. The last time the Dr Zone franchise had a movie was years ago, a special where the titular character Dr Zone and his sidekick Time Ape had a falling out over a single tamale.

The man chuckled. The fans had been pretty skeptical and they took the movie hard with anguished tears and angsty fanfiction. But still it was a good movie nonetheless and if that were possible, Orton will have to make the finale movie one worth the watch. One worth the remembering and the bidding farewell to him for.

Now… Making a good finale movie may seem easy, but it takes a lot of stress and twenty-four seven attention from him. Writing and coming up with the plot should be manageable even in his condition. But as for the acting, as much as Orton hated to say it, someone else will have to fill in for him. He sighed.

Replacement actors are a major no for the fans who are super loyal to Orton Mahlson as Dr Zone. He cringed. And not to mention, Dr Zone is a difficult character to act as. Dozens of Zonians have tried to play as the character but would either fail or reach just satisfactory levels and not beyond. As a result, there has always been this strange adage in the fandom that even Orton found amusing yet true.

The only perfect Dr Zone comes from only and only the blood of a Mahlson. A Dr Zone that's not a Mahlson is as good as an orangutan trying to impersonate Time Ape.

Is his family really that great at acting for the Dr Zone franchise? Orton held in a chuckle. Apparently it seemed. He knew dozens of relatives had tried playing Dr Zone too and so far, they have managed to get it right. But then the ones who really knew Orton in personality have excelled. Orton's son is a notable example and so were some others - Although not quite as perfect as the son.

Orton smiled. His chip of the old block really took after him, proof on the years of single parenting paying off and he raised his boy into a fine, successful man like his father is today. The young man had been living in Danville still and he and his family had continued to stay with Orton in their peaceful mansion complete with a backyard greenhouse.

The fellow had had his own house too; A simple two-storey home neighbouring his father's by a couple minutes drive. The man could have stayed there permanently with his little family but Orton had requested that they stay with him for most of the week and they can return home for the weekends.

As a father he knew it isn't healthy to keep an independent child let alone one that's become a parent around him still. But truth to be told, living in what was once a noisy mansion full of child play can be lonely and Orton really missed having his son around from the day he moved out.

Plus, Odell's children who are Orton's grandchildren basically lit up the entire mansion with their energetic spirits. Their little smiles and bouncy feet, all of their traits reminded Orton so much of Odell when the latter had been a little boy.

…And speaking of his little boy, the sound of a car driving up sounded and Orton spotted the familiar navy blue vehicle that belonged to his son; Odell Rhett Mahlson. The car door opened and the younger man beckoned for his father to come inside.

 

* * *

 

The trip home from the hospital to their household took a little longer for Odell had insisted they talk over a cup of coffee - Orton obviously taking it as a surprise for he knew that Odell had been more of a tea person. He felt glad for him though. With coffee, the young chap wouldn't need to worry about dozing off in his office.

The blue wearing son of Orton set down the two mugs of coffee and he sat before his father with a questioning smile. "So, how did the checkup go, father?" Orton turned stiff at this and he averted his gaze. "Oh the checkup you ask?" He let out a loose chuckle and shrugged with a sigh. "Well.. I've had better checkups when I was as young as you,"

Odell's face fell for he had sensed what his father's been keeping. "There's something up, isn't it?"

His father nodded with a solemn look. "Oh, believe me when I say I didn't take the results so well," He sighed. "But you know me son. Your old man's getting brittle and a sickness like this is something to be expecting as you get old." Odell gave a visible flinch to which Orton quickly added. "But no need to worry! It's not that deadly! It's just something I can't afford to stress out unless I do want it to be!"

The younger man nodded in understanding after a pause. "I see.."

Orton lowered his gaze to staring at the coffee as he stirred at the liquid. "My how time flies. I've been so busy having a blast out of my life that I didn't notice that I'm getting old." He shrugged slightly with a defeated look. "Looks like I'm going to have to retire soon. Have a break from this Dr Zone thing and end it with a conclusion of come sort."

He looked at Odell. "But as much as I want to end the franchise with a bang worth remembering, I don't think I can make it in my condition." He admitted. "And you know how the fandom is, my son. They do not tolerate other actors replacing me for the franchise and I definitely don't want to stress myself and suddenly fall resulting in a cliffhanger,"

The younger man looked visibly concerned as he sipped at his coffee in deep thought. His father is getting old and a thing like this is definitely to be expected, Odell already grew up to know it well. Something will indeed have to be done. But what?

Looking at Orton, he too had the same look of difficulty as he tried to come up with a solution. In his thought, he was subconsciously glancing inbetween his son and the coffee every few seconds. Odell continued to sit in dazed silence and Orton began to frown in new thought. With the almost similar tawny mullet and grey eyes along with facial features, Orton internally had a double take as he realized how much his little Odell had grown up to look like a younger adult version of him.

Sure the younger had large fringes going in a toupee-like style above his forehead but with a little brushing and combing with a bit of gel, Odell would look like exactly his father _and_ Dr Zone. And to make it even more better, Odell is a vibrant actor. Not into Balsawood career like his father but the man had been good at Dr Zone impressions for he had naturally grown up knowing the character's full personality by heart.

The old man's eyes grew wide and a smile tugged from the corners of his mouth. He held his coffee cup eagerly and Odell raised his head slightly.

"Odell my boy, I have a favour to ask of you."

 

* * *

 

Almost one whole year later, the massive crowd of Zonian fans have gathered at the local theatre of Danville where they came to witness the Dr Zone Files movie they have been waiting for. Orton, Odell and also Odell's wife and two children had 'watched' the movie premiere from their parked car at the other side of the road.

The small family could have gone inside the theatre but somehow, an exploding pistachio cart crashed into the side of the building. Forming a large gaping hole in the wall where a few teenagers can already be seen on a blanket and watching the movie from outside.

The Mahlsons shrugged at the chance and settled on following the youngsters' example. Odell's wife had brought a few foldable chairs for her father-in-law and kids to sit on while her husband had sat inside the car watching through the open window clad in disguise - Obviously not risking the public seeing that Orton Mahlson has had an identical son. And not to mention that Odell is very uncomfortable in being exposed to intense crowds…

Orton continued to watch the movie of his created franchise with beaming pride. With his plotting and Odell's adding on of extras, the old man had came up with the plot of Dr Zone and Time Ape being brothers and the movie is them realizing their connection and reuniting as family while escaping the trashcandroids.

Of course, that was just the writing and plot... Without Odell filling in as Dr Zone under his father's name in the credits, the movie wouldn't be possible. The young Mahlson had played his character extremely well, the audience didn't quite notice the difference and thought of Odell as Orton with intense makeup and color applied to make him look younger.

Naturally, Odell didn't mind this. After all, standing in the spotlight is absolutely not his thing.

"Well, you did a swell job son! You make your own father so proud," Orton crooned with a swipe of a finger at his eye. "You really do make a great Dr Hankry Zone!" He reached up to the car window so he can give the covered up Odell's shoulder a pat. "Are you sure you don't want to let anyone else know about your part in this?"

Odell cringed and instinctively reached up to pull the surrounding scarf around his face farther up his nose bridge. "Oh father you flatter me. I can never be like you," He shrugged. "And besides, everyone already thinks that I'm you so it's pointless,"

His father nodded slowly with a hum of understanding. "That's true," He turned front to focus on the ongoing movie once more. "But I'll have you know as your father that you have some potential in the filming industry. So should you run out, you have another thing waiting for you,"

The young man gave his father a smile from behind his scarf. "Thank you father," Said Odell and the family returned to watching the movie and Odell's first and final act for Dr Zone.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything except Odell


End file.
